Roxas's Diary
by Soul-Nommer
Summary: Axel's been reading Roxas's... journal, and whats this about Saix? Yaoi 3 Drabbles and Crack Pairings oh my! XD First chappies up! Saix x Roxas! Results may vary... meaning rating may change.


_**ML: Muahahahahaha! I'm back! But this time its with crack pairings. I guess you could call this a drabble... Yeah not really sure. Anyway this one is mainly focusing on Saix and Roxas. Now a warning all my crack and non-crack pairings is all gonna be Roxas and somebody else. **_

**_Roxas: Why must I suffer?_**

**_NL: Blame my seme Roxas! Shes the one that gave me the idea!_**

**_Roxas: *mumbling* _**

**_NL: Anyway this chapter has normal side pairings or hints, like AkuRoku, and Zemyx. So... enjoy my prettys!_**

**_Roxas: And before she forgets she doesn't own nada not even this idea!_**

**_NL: Damn you Roxas! I'll go and get Axel if you don't shut up!_**

* * *

_**Roxas's Diary**_

_July 12, 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been… interesting. I had a mission with Saix, and the Heartless threw my keyblade far from me, and Saix had gotten on all fours and chased it with his tongue hanging out. He came back with it in his mouth huffing and barking. Confused on what to do I just patted his head, and took it out of his mouth. _

_-Roxas_

Axel was held the diary in his hands, trying to muffle his laughs. _This is the perfect black mail for Saix. _Axel thought as he smirked evilly.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to the room Axel put the book underneath the mattress and hid in the closet.

Roxas entered his room looking exhausted and quickly took his organization jacket off making Axel almost choke on his own spit.

Axel had forgotten he could've transported away and watched as Roxas slowly started to turn to his bed. Axel took this time to look over Roxas's body.

Axel never knew what a slim body Roxas had, along with slight muscled arms. _Gawd how come I never noticed what a sweet body my best friend had? _He asked himself holding in a slight moan as Roxas slid his pants off leaving him in only checkered boxers.

Roxas crawled under the covers, and pulled out his diary. His eyes swept from word to word as he inspected it.

Seeing nothing wrong with it he shut it, put it away and fell into slumber. Axel heard his light snores and came from out the closet and took his leave.

Saix saw Axel coming out of XIII room, and raised a brow. "VIII what were you doing in XIII room?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what were you doing chasing after his keyblade?" Axel asked using his blackmail.

Saix growled "We never speak of this again." He spoke and Axel nodded his head.

Axel continued walking down the hall when he saw Zexion and Demyx together. Demyx quickly noticed him and smiled.

"Axel!" He yelled as he glomped him. "Damnit Demyx get off me!" Axel groaned from beneath the sitar playing male.

Zexion just stood in the corner far away from Demyx. Zexion sighed a little as he came up behind Demyx and took both his arms.

"Come Number nine get off of Number Eight." Zexion said calmly. Demyx complied after a little more coaxing.

Nobody had noticed Saix slip into Roxas's room.

Roxas had been sleeping when he heard Saix talking. "Number thirteen, Number eight has been reading your... hournal again."

At this Roxas just nodded already aware of this. "I know." He said calmly as Saix sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you put something in there that he'll never forget?" Saix asked with a hint of something that Roxas couldn't quite gather.

"And what would that be?" Roxas asked curious as to what the Luna Divider **(a/n Sorry if I got this wrong . )** had in mind.

Saix smirked as he grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and smashed his lips against Roxas's. Roxas's eyes widened not sure of what to do exactly.

After a few moments Roxas felt something push against his lips, and gave a sudden gasp as he realized it was Saix's tongue.

Suddenly the door opened up and revealed Axel. He stared wide-eyed at the two on the bed.

"R-R-Roxie? Yo-your da-dating Sa-Saix?" Axel asked not believing his eyes that drank in a naked Roxas on the bed kissing a disheveled looking Saix.

Saix smirked more, "Yeah Number Eight me and Number thirteen are going out. We just decided to keep it a secret from you."

Axel snarled "I didn't ask **you** Number Seven I asked Roxas!" he was rather... shocked to say the least as he watched Saix kiss Roxas on the lips again and portalled away. (?)

Axel sat on Roxas's bed and looked at the wide blue eys. "Hey Roxie he didn't force ya did he?" He asked curiously. Roxas just shook his head no still unable to speak just yet.

Roxas took a few breaths before speaking. "N-no he didn't fo-force me..." He said before his eyes finally started to relax again.

"Hey Axel... why do you read my journal for?" He asked curiously trying to switch the topic. Axel blinked and then blushed.

"Um... Well you see Roxas I was trying to figure out the others weaknesses, but nobody else has a di- I mean journal like you." He had cut himself off when he about said diary, because h saw the evil glint in Roxas's eyes.

Roxas sighed "Alright I'll believe you... for now, but next time just ask me." He said not that shy to let Axel know all about the others weaknesses.

* * *

**NL: I can not believe I just wrote this... oh wait yeah I can.**

**Roxas: *is still pretty dazed about Saix kissing him***

**Axel: I can't believe you made me a peeping tom!**

**NL: Hey! It was your fault for reading Roxie's diary!**

**Roxas: *twitches at the word diary* Its a fucking journal NL!**

**NL: Anyway next chappie I think I'll do one of Roxie and Sor-Sor 3**

**Roxas: Ewwwww NL I can't do it with my other!**

**NL: Roxie this is why its called "_fiction_" Got it memorized?**

**Axel: Hey! Thats my line!**

**NL: And I care? Anyway any repliers get a dazed out Roxie plushie! XD**


End file.
